


41 Weeks

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been gone for forty-one weeks, and Nathan still misses her. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	41 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: One swear word; spoilers through "Last Goodbyes"; may not feel complete.

Nathan glances at the date on today's _Herald_ as he eats breakfast. Forty-one weeks, he calculates automatically. Forty-one weeks since he started to feel again; since Audrey disappeared with that damn barn. Since they'd shared one last night of passionate goodbyes.

He should move on, he knows, start living a normal, untroubled life. But he doesn't want to, not without Audrey.

A knock at his front door interrupts Nathan's reverie; against all expectations, it's Agent Howard.

"You'd better come with me." Howard informs him without preamble.

"Why?" Nathan demands, a thousand questions compressed into a single word.

"Audrey's in labor."


End file.
